Across the Stars
by TVDstoryfan99
Summary: A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away, a Resistance pilot named Tera Ordona is taken by the First Order and given to Kylo Ren as his wife and slave. Stuck in a prison she can't escape, a growing grasp of the Force, and fear of what can be done to her any moment, Tera must find a way to save not only herself, but the man behind the mask, who she finds herself falling in love.
1. Chapter 1

This was all her father's fault.

The whole entire reason she was in this mess in the first place, was because her father was Liam Ordona, the greatest spy the Resistance had ever seen. Yeah, try living up to that family lineage. Sure, she wasn't a Skywalker or anything like that. But an Ordona, for most people, was the closest thing to royalty you could get this side of the galaxy. Well, except for General Organa. But that was a completely different story. And this was her's.

Tera Ordona could follow the line of rebel fighters in her family, even before the time of the Clone Wars. Most were soldiers and spies, with the occasional pilot thrown in, like her grandfather. The women of her family were most notably Senators and Councilwomen, so Tera was the oddball when she wanted to prove herself against her father's reputation and become a pilot. And a damn good one if she did say so herself. The only person who could probably best her was her best friend, Poe Dameron, and that was on a good day.

Because they were both so great at what they did, Tera was now leaning against the X-wing, watching as BB-8 seemed to be mesmerized by the stars of Jakku. She smiled at the little droid, Poe's little orange companion. Tera herself had never gotten a droid unit; she wasn't that fond of most of them. But BB-8 was a special little droid, and he continued to grow on her every day.

Tera looked around the dark city, growing impatient at how long her friend was taking. They should have left long ago. The more time they stayed on this planet, the more of a beacon they became for trouble. She could sense that BB-8 felt the same way, because he grew impatient and began to beep and light up.

"Come on BB-8, it's alright." She said, seemingly trying to calm the droid, when she was really trying to calm herself. "Poe will be back any minute, and we can leave this planet." The little droid began to move in a circle, beeping again. "What do you see?" She asked, becoming more concerned. The little droid kept moving around for what seemed like forever, before he completely stopped. BB-8 moved forward ever so slightly before going into a frenzy, making his way toward the village. She looked in the direction of what he saw, and almost froze in place as she could finally make out the outline of four ships. Yep, they were screwed.

Tera ran after the fast moving, spherical droid, as he made his way through the village, and into the hut of Lor San Tekka. She was just seconds behind him, as BB-8 explained to Poe, what was happening.

"We got company." Poe told the elder man. The three rushed outside, Poe taking out his binoculars, spotting lights coming up over the horizon. Several villagers had been awoken by the spectacle and began to yell at others. Poe and Tera looked at each other, before looking back at the ships.

"You have to hide." Poe told the old man behind him, not taking his eyes off the ships.

"You have to leave." Tekka replied. The two turned to the elder. "Go."

The two obeyed and made a run for their ship as the enemy vessels landed, Stormtroopers piling out and shooting everything in sight. "Come on BB-8." Poe yelled as he and Tera loaded the X-wing. The little droid loaded up as a shot hit the X-wing, BB-8 beeping as he warned them.

"I see 'em." Tera replied, engaging the cannon controls. She fired at the Troopers and managed to take a couple out. Poe tried to get the ship moving, but the engine had taken a big hit. With his gun in hand, he jumped out of the ship, going to check the damages himself. Lowering BB-8 down, Tera joined him, as he examined the drive in his hand. BB-8 moved to his master and Poe's two companions looked at him for what to do next. Poe looked down at the orange droid.

"Take this." He ordered it, BB-8 compartment expanding. "It's safer with you, then it is with me." He placed the drive inside and BB-8 shut the compartment and Poe turned to Tera. "You get as far away from here as you can. Protect BB-8 and the drive."

"What about you?" Terra asked.

"I'll come back for you." He said, kissing her forehead as his stood. "It'll be alright." And with that, Poe ran toward the fire fight. Tera and BB-8 looked after the man for a quick second, before Tera checked her gun, and they took off.

The little droid was much faster than she was, and Tera was having trouble keeping up as she looked back, shooting a stray Trooper or two, who followed them. As she turned back again, Tera stopped, watching as a giant black ship descended to the ground. She felt a strong presence on board, a presence she couldn't explain. All she knew, was that it was menacing, dark, and powerful.

Getting lost in her own thoughts, Tera didn't notice as a Storm Trooper caught up to her and shot at her, the blast grazing her shoulder. Tera grabbed it, and fell to the ground in pain. The trooper was joined by another, and they both disarmed her and grabbed her, taking her back toward the village. Tera fought to get free and turned to see if they had caught the little droid too. Thankfully, BB-8 was far out of sight as they struggled to take the woman back.

The doors to the new ship opened, as Tera was forced to her knees. She was surrounded by Storm Troopers without a weapon. Yeah, this seemed to an easy thing to get out of. Tera turned her head, and saw two Troopers bring forth Tekka, and she let out an exasperated sigh. She thought things couldn't get worse. That's when he appeared.

A tall figure, the one she knew she had felt vibrating off the ship, stepped out, flanked by two Troopers. He, she assumed the person was a he by the way he walked, wore long black, hooded robes, gloves, giant boots, and a menacing black and silver mask. He stalk towards Tekka, like a predator to prey.

"Look how old you've become." The figure said, in a robotic, airy voice.

The older man stood his ground at the man, seemingly examining him. "Something far worse has happened to you.

"You know what I've come for."

"I know where you come from. Before you called yourself Kylo Ren." Tera head snapped up quickly. This was him? This was the man she heard so much about from her father. She was told he was a powerful Knight of Ren, who was a leader of the First Order. This is not what she had expected.

"The map to Skywalker. We know you've found it, and now you're going to give it to the First Order." Kylo seemingly ordered Tekka.

"The First Order rose from the Dark Side…you did not."

Ren stalked forward towards him. "I'll show you the Dark Side.

Tekka was unfazed. "You may try, but you cannot deny the truth that is your family."

Tera furrowed her brows, but before she could think-"You are so right."—Ren ignited a bright red, unstable lightsaber, and ripped it across Tekka, killing the man. Tera tried to rise to her feet, but was forced down by a Trooper, with a grunt. This caused Kylo Ren to turn in her direction, the lightsaber still alive in his hand. Tera had never seen one in person before, and didn't like that this one was coming towards her.

Suddenly, out of the corner of the eye, she saw Poe race forward, and shoot his gun at Ren. The Knight whipped around, arm extended and Poe, as well as the blast of energy from his gun, froze, confusing not only Tera, but Poe as well. Two Troopers ran up to him, one elbowing him in the gut. They disarmed him, and dragged him past the still frozen blast. He was pushed to the ground beside Tera, the lightsaber finally retracted.

Kylo bent down to Poe's level, as Poe's eyes moved rapidly around from Ren to Tera. He bit his lip. "So who talks first? You talk first? I talk first?" He sputtered out to Ren. Tera sighed, he was only making things worse with his sarcasm.

"The old man gave it to you." Kylo simply stated.

Poe lifted his hand, motioning to Ren's mask. "It's just very hard to understand you with all the….."

"Search them."

"Apparatus." Poe finished as he and Tera were brought to their feet and brutally pat down. Tera felt one of them get a little handsy and if she could have punched them, she would have.

"Nothing sir." A Trooper told Ren.

"Put them onboard."

Eight Troopers forced the pair forward towards the ship, as they struggled to get away. As they walked up the ramp, they began to hear screams and blasts as people began to die and the village was destroyed. Tera struggled harder as the two were shackled and chained to their seats. Once they were done, the Troopers returned to their positions, standing in formation as the doors closed and they took off. Tera could see a black hood just over all the helmets.

She turned her head and met Poe's gaze, each giving the other a knowing glance. They were both going to die at the hands of the First Order. They only silently prayed BB-8 had gotten away with the map. Tera leaned her head back and closed her eyes, sighing. Maybe this wasn't her father's fault. But becoming a Resistance pilot might have be a bad way to live up to her family name, especially when it got her captured by the very people they were trying to rid the galaxy of.

* * *

Hey guys! I got this idea today, and couldn't not write it down. I'm a big Star Wars fan and have been wanting to write a fanfiction for so long. I hope you like it. Please review.

If you follow my other fanfictions, I am making plans to update Illegitimate. School has been very crazy, so updates have been hard. But I'm trying my best and will hopefully get one up soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Tera's eyes flew open, as the ship landed with a thud. The group of Storm Troopers, as well as Kylo Ren exited the vessel, while a few stayed behind, removing her shackles to escort herself and Poe off the ship. Tera had never seen the inside of a hanger of this magnitude, and as she departed the ship, she could only marvel at its magnitude. No wonder they took off her shackles, there was no point. The hanger was massive, full of several smaller ships and hundreds of Troopers. She turned towards Poe, seeing if he had the same reaction, and he did, but only in the opposite direction.

"Poe!" Tera exclaimed. Her friend turned his head, his eyes going wide as Tera was being taken from him. He began to struggle to get free, just as she did, but the Troopers held tight.

"Tera! Don't tell them anything!" He shouted, earning another elbow to the stomach. "Stay strong!"

Before Tera could say anything, she was dragged down a hallway, and Poe vanished from sight. Tera was a tough woman who didn't really like to show her emotions. But knowing she was never going to see her best friend again caused tears to run down her face. Even if she escaped, Tera probably would never have been able to find him. Not in a place like this. The hallways all looked the same and there was no way she could fight off hundreds of Troopers.

Her captors were all too eager to be rid of her; urging her on with some unnecessary roughness. After what seemed like their tenth right turn, one of them released a door that slid up, revealing a very dark room. Inside was a gray, metal table, turned upright. The troopers pushed her inside the room and proceeded to strap Tera in, at both her wrists and her ankles. During the brief second she was free, Tera did try to fight back, but it was ultimately no use.

Once she was fully trapped, all the Stormtroopers left, except for one. The trooper holstered his blaster, and even behind the mask, Tera could feel his greedy and sickening glare. "Where is the map?" He asked, the mask altering his voice. Tera side eyed her warden and rolled her eyes, looking away from him. "Where is the map?" He asked again, this time walking towards her. And that's when she spit of his helmet. And Tera felt a crushing blow hit her stomach. The first of many.

* * *

Another blow came crashing against her face, but Tera no longer cared. Her face and body were now numb to any pain, blood and sweat sticking to her face, hair, and clothes. Her capture couldn't have cared less. The blows were strategic so they would not cause any permanent damage. As long as she didn't give them what they wanted, the pain would continue. She turned her mind to other thoughts, like if Poe was okay. They were probably doing the same thing to him, and while Poe was a tough man, everyone had their breaking points. Even her.

"Where is the map?" The Stormtrooper yelled for the hundredth time, not even giving her the chance to speak before he sent a punch to her abdomen. She doubled over in pain as best as her restraints allowed, pressing her face into the side of the slab. She finally gave in and the tears began to flow, but she kept her mouth closed, biting her tongue so hard it could have snapped in half any moment.

"Enough."

Tera's head snapped up at the voice, causing her to feel dizzy from the sudden force. In all the "interrogating", she didn't notice the arrival of Kylo Ren, his looming figure standing by the door. The Trooper stood still, ready to get an order from his superior. Tera watched the exchange with honest shock, feeling like a fool for being scared of her interrogator. They were simply just a pawn.

"Leave us." Ren ordered the white armored soldier, who nodded and left the room. Ren turned towards her, and Tera could feel his eyes burning into her skull, making the pain in her head worse. But she stared back, no longer wanting to be afraid. No, now she was pissed.

"Your friend was very foolish to reveal himself to me. Revenge is a very futile thing."

"Why are you telling me this?" She asked, and proceeded to spit blood onto the floor. Ren looked her up and down and began to walk towards her, the pain in her head getting worse as he was getting closer.

"Comfortable?"

"Not even in the slightest." She replied.

"You know none of this is necessary. It seems that we both wanted the same from the old man. Maybe he was more forthcoming with you."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Ren scoffed. "You know, I'm impressed. No one has been able to get the map's location out of you."

"I'm flattered."

"However, they were not me." Kylo extended his arm towards Tera and she was pushed up against the table. He walked up to her as Tera clenched her teeth, trying to keep herself from screaming. "Where is the map?"

Tera remained quiet as she tried to keep her brain from exploding. She didn't know what it was, but it was like she was trying to shield her mind from his digging. Ren pushed harder and harder, his open hand almost touched her forehead. The fire inside her brain intensified, but she kept her steed, only letting out a scream as a triumphant cry when Ren was pushed back, physically and mentally.

Ren looked at her, and she could tell the gears were turning in his brain. He left the room abruptly, not saying anything, and Tera collapsed in her restraints, letting the darkness of unconsciousness envelope her.

* * *

After what seemed like days, but was simply mere hours, Tera woke up and found herself face to face with stone faced, red headed officer. She smirked at him. "What? The great Kylo Ren couldn't break me, so they sent the elf of the First Order?"

The officer smirked and even chuckled a little at her comment. "Get your retorts out now, pilot. You won't have much time left to do so." He paused, begin to circle her. "Your little friend didn't have as strong a mind as you, and told us about the existence of the BB unit." Tera closed her eyes and laid her head against her constraint. At least Poe was still alive. "We have soldiers going down to Jakku to retrieve it, and as soon as we do, you both will die."


	3. Chapter 3

Ever since the red headed officer had left her cell, Tera had been praying. Well if you could call it praying. She was talking to whatever was out there in the universe, asking that they just take her quickly. She couldn't take the waiting. Tera talked to her mother, her father, Poe, even General Organa. She just wanted to end the quiet longing. The wait for death.

Tera noticed she started tapping her index finger and thumb together. It was a nervous tick she had developed during childhood, mostly because she didn't like being still for too long. Once she began training as a Resistance pilot, the tick seemed to go away. But apparently her body was now responding to her nerves; it was going back to her childish ways. It made sense though. She felt like a scared child.

Before she could switch to another bad habit, her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of blasts coming from somewhere in the First Order base. She couldn't help but wonder if the Resistance had found them and were there to rescue them. But her hopes were dashed, when after maybe an hour of silence, the cell door opened and the elf reappeared with a few Stormtroopers.

"Looks like your friend wasn't really your friend." He told her as the Troopers walked over and proceeded to unlock her restraints.

"What are you talking about?"

"The pilot escaped with the help of a Stormtrooper." Tera's eyes went wide. "But it seems he had no problem leaving you behind."

Tera would have collapsed to the ground if it hadn't been for two Troopers beside her. Poe wouldn't have just left her unless it was absolutely necessary. He needed to get back to Jakku, get BB-8, and return to the Resistance with the map. They couldn't let the First Order know where Luke Skywalker was. It was their mission and she could forgive him for following through with it.

"So where are you taking me now? Tera asked, being almost dragged by the Troopers. "Are you taking me to die?"

The general scoffed, and stayed facing forward as he escorted her down the halls. "As much as I would love that, Ren has other plans for you." Tera looked up, her eyes wide. "It seems someone wants to meet you." Tera's eyebrows furrowed, confused at who would want to meet her. The Troopers dragged her back into the hanger of the base and onto a ship. She was placed in a seat, similar to the one she was in on the way here. The last thing she saw, was a tall dark figure, Kylo Ren, boarding the ship, as a bag was put over her head and all she found was darkness.

* * *

Kylo Ren stared down at the girl before him; the girl who evaded his abilities. She had to be a Force user, having been able to put up such a strong barrier in her mind. Something about triggered a memory inside him, but he couldn't let his mind linger on this. It made him weak. The only reason she was still alive, was because Snoke wanted to see her. He thought they had destroyed the last Force user. If this girl was strong with it, they were wrong, and had problems other than his uncle to worry about.

The tie fight arrived at Star Killer Base in no time and as soon as they landed, the girl, who had most likely passed out from all she had endured during the day, was picked up and carried behind Ren and General Hux as they went to visit Supreme Leader Snoke. As they came up to the door, Ren stopped the Trooper behind them, and took the girl in his own arms.

The bag had fallen from her head, and something deep inside Ren admired her beauty. She has long brown hair, matted with a little blood and her dark lashes danced atop her cheeks. Hux must have noticed Ren's to long of a gaze and cleared his throat. Ren shook it his thoughts, wanting his mind clear for the Supreme Leader.

The Knight of Ren and the General entered the dark empty room, taking the walkway bridge to the large pedestal at the center. Ren laid the girl on the bridge, carefully putting her down, and as he stood us, the large form of Supreme Leader Snoke appeared before him.

"The droid will soon be delivered to the Resistance, leading them to the last Jedi." Snoke began. "If Skywalker returns, the new Jedi will rise.

"Supreme Leader," Hux began. "I take full responsibility for th—"

"General!" Snoke yelled. "Our strategy must now change."

"The weapon. It is ready. I believe the time has come to use it. We shall destroy the government that supports the Resistance, the Republic. Without their friends to protect them, the Resistance will be vulnerable, and we will stop them before they reach Skywalker."

Ren watched as Snoke consider this and he felt the girl move in her sleep. "Go. Oversee preparations."

"Yes, Supreme Leader." And with the order, Hux left them alone. Ren watched as he left the room, before turning back to Snoke.

"Bring me the girl." Ren nodded and turned, picking the girl up and placed her before Snoke. "Tera Ordona. She comes from a family full of Rebels. But they have never shown signs of being Force users."

"I know she is one. And strong too. Somehow, she evaded my abilities."

"She is strong then." Snoke paused, looking from the girl to Ren. "There's been an awakening. Have you felt it?"

"Yes."

"There's something more. The droid we seek is aboard the Millennium Falcon. In the hands of your father, Han Solo."

Ren was surprised, but tried to keep it as subtle as possible. "He means nothing to me."

 **"** Even you, master of the Knights of Ren, have never faced such a test."

"By the grace of your training, I will not be seduced."

"We shall see. We shall see." Snoke paused again, thinking. "If you are not so easily tested, I know of a way to strengthen your own power and take care of the girl."

"Anything Supreme Leader."

"It will be one of your greatest tests. You will be married to this girl. Use her to strengthen yourself, and if she does possess the Force, you will turn her to the Dark Side. In time, you will have children, some of the most powerful in the galaxy."

Ren himself was shocked at this request. As a young Jedi, he had learned that they could not form attachments, that they could not be married. It was one of the downfalls of his grandfather; the children that came from his marriage to Padme Amidala. Why would Snoke want such a thing?

"I don't understand your plan. But I will fulfil it as you wish."

"Good. It shall be done as soon as possible, before the weapon charges. Take her."

"Yes Supreme Leader." And with that, Snoke disappeared. Ren turned and picked up the girl, taking her to be ready. The would be married in all the splendor of a normal, diplomatic wedding, but this time, both the bride and groom were not okay with this match.


	4. Chapter 4

Tera slept for a long time. She didn't realize how exhausted her body was, until she had passed out on the ship. It didn't even matter though. The sleep gave her a moment of piece after all the chaos of the last day or so. Wow. It had only been a day and her "nap" had been the longest part of it. It was at least long enough for them to transport her, because the next thing she knew, she was on top of a plush bench and something wet was touching her face. She sprung up from her spot, causing her head to spin. But she immediately went into defense mode and made herself ready for whatever was in front of her.

The First Order officer remained stoned faced as she watched the pilot. She could care less that this girl wanted to fight her. There was nowhere for her to go. The officer's hair was pulled back into a bun and her head was covered by a cap. Her uniform was clean and orderly, and she was most put together person had seen since entering the custody of the First Order. Tera also realized that the cause of the water was a wash cloth she was using to clean Tera's face. Tera looked her up and down a few times, before deducing she was of no threat to her. At least at that present moment.

"What do you want?" Tera asked.

The officer rolled her eyes and put down the cloth, standing. "I have been tasked with preparing you for the ceremony."

"Ceremony." Tera asked, very confused. "What ceremony?"

"You are to be married to Kylo Ren before Star Killer Base has charged."

Tera stood quickly. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"The Supreme Leader has ordered that you be joined with the Leader of the Knights of Ren."

Tera couldn't believe this. She, in a matter of hours, had become a prisoner, then a death sentence, and now, some kind of royalty. "I am in charge of dressing you and making you presentable for the Supreme Leader and Kylo Ren."

"And what if I don't comply? What if I don't want this?"

As if on cue, the door flew open, and two Troopers walked in, guns ready. "Then you will be taken out."

"What if I don't fear death?"

"Then you will experience something far greater then death." Tera watched as a silver Storm Trooper, one like she had never seen before, walked in. It was a female voice from what she could tell. "Now…..put on the dress and listen to Officer Nassar. Ren is waiting for you."

* * *

To say Tera felt uncomfortable in their choice of dress was an understatement. She didn't mind the jewelry, or the makeup…..even the heels they forced her to wear. What she didn't like was the ceremonial black dress they put her in. The high neckline made her feel like she was choking and the mix of the flowy fabric and the two thigh high slits made her feel as if she could be exposed at any minute.

She was escorted to the ceremony by Officer Nassar and Captain Phasma, coming to know the silver Trooper's name. Tera could feel all the eyes of everyone on the base staring at her. They must be thinking the same thing as her. Why would a Resistance pilot be forced to marry the Leader of the Knights of Ren? It was totally insane.

The small party came up to a large window, overlooking the base they were on. No, it wasn't a base. It was a whole planet. She watched outside the window as the planet seemed to be sucking the energy from the sun into itself. She was so memorized that she almost didn't notice when Captain Phasma stopped in front of her. She stopped herself from running into her, and saw why they had stopped.

Kylo Ren watched as Tera approached him with Captain Phasma and Officer Nassar. She was so engulfed in watching Star Killer charging up, that she almost ran into Phasma. Anyone on the outside couldn't tell, but he smirked ever so slightly from underneath his mask. Tera looked at him and frowned. He felt the same, but he had to do this. It was the order of the Supreme Leader.

"I'll take her from here." He said, and held out his arm to Tera. Phasma and Nassar stepped aside and let the girl step forward. That was when Ren got his first good look at her. Without the dried blood, bruises, and a nice outfit, she was actually quite a beautiful woman. Her hair up so high letting her jaw line be seen and her green eyes popped from her pale face and dark hair. That feeling in the back of his mind kept nagging at him again, but he pushed it away and took Tera's arm.

She lazily gave it to him, not wanting him to get any satisfaction out of the matter, and Ren led her back to the assembly room. As they door to the room slid up, Tera took a step back, shocked at the grand presence of Snoke. Ren squeezed her arm tightly, causing her to look at him. He seemed to nod, trying to, in some weird way, comfort her, and he led her inside. Hux was standing at Snoke's feet, obviously aggravated that he was here, instead of preparing for his speech. Hux, being a high ranking general, was to preside over the ceremony and marry the couple. He, more than anyone, did not understand the Supreme Leader's desire for the two to marry.

The young couple made their way up to an alter that had been set up after Kylo's meeting with Leader Snoke. It was covered in black fabric, that when the light hit it just right, it would appear red. It also had a cup and a book on it and once Tera was close enough, she could see the delicate black stone ring that would, in a short time, be on her finger.

"We gather here today, as the Supreme Leader, the Force, and all manner of the universe have brought together this man and woman to be joined together." As Hux began reading from the book, Tera could feel Snoke's eyes burning holes into her as she stood with Kylo Ren. She felt that same burning feeling in her mind, but she kept her guard up. "This ceremony is not only the brining together of two people, but strengthening the power of the Dark Side; the power of the Knights of Ren."

Kylo shifted slightly in place and Tera turned to look at him, but after the brief moment of being unsure, he remained still. "It is said that, "by Imperial law, when the Emperor takes a wife, she becomes his property, obliged to obey his every word and bow down before him whenever he wishes a show of obedience"." Oh great, Tera thought. He's reading from that ancient book. "As a Lady of Ren, this woman will bow before her husband and act as he pleases." Hux smirked at this last remark, obviously at Tera's own expense. "And in doing so, will bring power to the Force and the Supreme Leader."

Hux looked from Tera to the floor, trying to signal the woman to kneel before Kylo Ren. She scoffed, but bit her lip to keep from saying something. Tera reluctantly kneeled before the masked man as he lifted the cup from the table and gave it to her to drink. It was a red drink, and smelt unlike anything she had ever come across. As Ren brought it to her mouth and made her drink, it burned as it slid down her throat, almost causing her to retch. But she kept it down as Ren returned the cup to its place on the table. Hux continued.

"As a Knight of Ren, a leader in the First Order, you must help your wife produce many children who will fight for the Dark Side." Never mind, Tera did puke a little inside her mouth, but forced it down. She was just here to be a breeding machine for the First Order. Maybe they even hoped her future children would have the Force. However, she wasn't about to let Kylo Ren anywhere near her. "You will guide your bride in the ways of the Dark Side and make her worthy of you."

Ren took Tera's hands and helped her off of the cold ground. He then reached for the ring and placed it on her left hand. "May you be one with each other and serve the First Order." Hux finished, closing the book. Ren took her hands in his gloved ones and bent down, touching what would be his forehead to her hands. A surge of energy suddenly passed through Tera as a image of a young man, maybe fourteen entered her mind. He was crying.

And with that, Tera's life had changed forever.

* * *

Hey guys! Sorry this took so long to get put up. I tried to find anything on wedding in the Star Wars universe, but could only find the one quote. I hope you enjoy and aren't too taken aback by the timeline and it being so quick. Just imagine it in terms of the movie.

Here is the link to my interpretation of Tera's outfit: (just copy/paste) tera_ordona_across_stars/set?id=231472704

Also, I have this planned out to the end of Force Awakens, but have yet to see the Last Jedi, so please no spoilers in the comments! Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

After the ceremony, Ren took his new bride to their new living arrangements. Tera tried to keep up with her new husband's long strides, while also trying to also hold up the long black dress. He was a few feet ahead of her, actually trusting her to not run away. Granted, after seeing the First Order's planet sized weapon, she knew there was no escape. But if she wasn't in this beast of a dress, she could have had a fighting chance.

As she thought this, she could of sworn she heard him chuckle. Tera looked up, ready to tell him off, but instead, she ran into the tall, dark mass. Kylo turned around, his menacing stature and deep breathing sent a shiver up her spine. But she kept her exterior solid. "Sorry." Tera told him, sarcasm dripping from her tone. He kept staring at her, as he reached over and pressed a button. A door beside them released and slid open.

Tera looked towards the dark room, and back at Ren. She picked up her skirts, staring at him the whole time, before turning and walking inside. Ren's imposing force followed her, and the door shut, leaving them in total darkness. Tera suddenly felt like an animal being hunted, the predator breathing down her neck. She was about to turn around and confront him, when the lights flashed on.

The room was of decent size, the walls black and grey, matching the interior of the base. Crimson carpet covered the floor and the centerpiece of the room was a giant bed covered with a black comforter. Tera found herself blushing, suddenly nervous that she would actually be expected to act as a real wife to this man. A matching couch and chair sat in the corner, and that was about it. There were a couple doors that Tera expected lead to a bathroom, but that was about it. Simplistic and dark. That was all he needed.

Tera could feel Ren's stare on the back of her neck, and it sent another chill up her spine. She could feel a tingling sensation in her head as she walked farther into the room. It began to sting a little, distracting her. And that was what needed to happen for her to trip on the dress. As she fell towards the ground, Tera felt two strong hands grab her waist. Once she was upright, she turned to face him. "Thank you." She quickly said, grateful, but not trying to sound sincere.

Ren stayed still for a second studying the young woman, frustrated he couldn't push past the barrier in her mind or get over that nagging feeling in the back of his head. He now knew he recognized her, those green eyes were to piercing to not remember. He just couldn't remember ever knowing someone named Tera. Not at the Temple; not in the Resistance with his mother.

He broke the eye contact between the two and went over to the window and threw open the curtains, enveloping the room in bright light. Tera stared out onto the snowy scene before her. She had no idea what planet she was on, but the landscape before her was the most beautiful thing to come out of the First Order. She walked over to the window and put her hand on the glass, feeling the cold from the outside.

Ren silently watched the young woman, suddenly mesmerized by her. While Snoke was sure that this marriage would focus Ren and help his Dark Side, but it was already proving the opposite. "A droid will be available for anything you need."

"You're already leaving?" Tera asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I have something to take care of." He paused. "We still have to find the BB unit." Tera shifted uncomfortably, and if Ren noticed, it didn't bother him. "I'll be back to check on you later." And with that, Tera's new husband left her alone

What the hell was she supposed to do now? She was all alone behind enemy lines. There was no Poe, no General Organa, nothing. She didn't even know how she was going to get a change of clothes. Tera went over to the bed and sat down, staring out into the snowy landscape. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes, but she held it back, taking in a few deep breaths. She was an Ordona for Force sake. Her family had been through so much, now it was her turn to suck it up and save herself.

Tera unclasped the heels from her feet and made it a point throw them directly at the window. She undid her hair, letting it fall into a greasy waterfall around her. Despite Officer Nassar's attempts to clean her up, her hair was still a mix of sweat, dirt, and maybe a little bit of blood. She found her way into a bathroom and disrobed, getting in the shower.

Despite her current circumstances, she was so happy to actually be clean. She stood under the warm water for a long time, finding herself staring at the band around her ring finger and thinking of the young boy she saw. Was that Kylo Ren? It couldn't be. No it couldn't, because Tera felt like she recognized him. It was impossible for her to know Kylo Ren before today.

After her skin had become wrinkled, Tera found a plush towel, wrapping it around her body. Now all she had to do was find clothes. While Ren's wardrobe was probably very limited, he had to have something for her to wear. She opened the door to the bathroom and carefully looked around the room, hoping Ren hadn't come back. Her attention was caught by a pile of clothes sitting on the bed.

Tera raised an eyebrow and cautiously walked over to the ensemble. What she first noticed, was that it looked quite similar to her husband's own attire. There were tall black boots that would probably reach her knees, with a maroon, slitted robe, which would go over black pants and a long sleeve black shirt. She was even given the option of gloves and a belt. Tera scoffed and rolled her eyes, throwing back down the belt.

"This the outfit not to your liking?"

Tera screamed many obscenities as she turned around, wrapping the towel closer to her body. What she found was a little grey droid with his hands in the air as if Tera was about to shoot him. "Holy crap!" Tera yelled. "You scared me."

"I'm sorry My Lady, I did not mean to." The fat droid said with a high pitched robotic voice. He was still cowering in the corner.

"You can put your arms down." Tera told him, sighing as she sat on the bed. "You're the droid Ren said would come help me."

"Yes ma'am. I am LEP-2918. I am a servant droid and I am here for anything you need." He paused. "Is the outfit not to your liking?" Tera looked from the clothes to the Bunny looking droid with blinking eyes.

"It's fine. Thank you."

"Would like help dressing?"

"No!" Tera said, a little too loud. "I'll be alright. I'll let you know if I need anything." The little droid nodded and walked away.

Tera gathered the things to go change in the bathroom. She was about to close the door, when the room began to shake. She run out, still in her towel, and stared out the window as the sky became red and debris hit her window. "What's going on?" Tera asked the droid.

"It is Starkiller Base. They are firing on the Hosnian System."

Tera's head whipped around fast. "The Hosnian System?" She asked. "Are you sure?"

"Yes ma'am. General Hux gave a big speech. Big speech."

Tera looked back out the window and felt the tears had broken through. The Hosnian System was one of the Resistance's main allies. With them now gone, what hope would the Rebellion have now?

* * *

Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this new chapter! Finally saw The Last Jedi today. Man, that one is gonna be fun to write. I have so many ideas already floating around in my head. But that ending, I may need your help.


	6. Chapter 6

After watching the destruction of the Hosnian System, the last thing Tera wanted was to be on this death planet. Once she was done throwing things against the window and the door, (scaring LEP in the process) Tera decided that a walk would do her some good. Because of his protocol, LEP had to accompany her wherever she went. So the little droid was now bounding after the pissed off Lady of Ren as she walked around the First Order base.

As Tera rounded a corner, several officers in gray uniforms, as well as Storm Troopers, came into view. And they were all doing the same exact thing. Walking around, their minds occupied by their own work, they were just like fish swimming up their own stream. Not bumping into each other, so much awareness when there seemed to be none at all. In a weird way, it fascinated Tera. The Resistance, at least in her eyes, was a pretty well-oiled machine. However, this was insane. As she watched the First Order members, lost in her own confused thoughts, Tera was unaware that another was watching her. She felt a bright presence near her, a familiar presence, but it didn't bother her. Not until the person actually spoke up.

"Are you lost?"

Tera turned, seeing Officer Nassar standing there. She had a tablet in her hand with such a strong, confident posture. Something around Nassar intrigued Tera; an energy that Tera didn't understand. This weird feeling had been happening since she got here. Did they put something in that drink for the ceremony?

"No, I'm not lost. I guess you could say…I'm exploring."

"Exploring?"

"Well, if I'm being forced to live here, might as well figure out what here is."

Officer Nassar scoffed, but it was the kind that came with a slight smile. "Well I would advise staying away from the West part of the Base. General Hux-"

"General Hux what?"

Both Tera and Nassar turned as General Hux and two Storm Troopers walked up to them. Nassar went stiff straight, saluting him. He returned the gesture. "Officer Nassar, why don't you get back to your station? This Rebel scum doesn't deserve your time."

"Yes sir." Nassar nodded, throwing a quick glance at Tera, before leaving.

Tera rolled her eyes and looked at the man. "What do I owe the honor of your presence, General Hux?"

"I received information that Ren's new Rebel wife was walking around the facilities."

"Am I not allowed to walk around?"

Hux chuckled. "Just enjoy it while you can. I can't understand why the Supreme Leader has married you to Ren, but it know it comes with a time limit. As soon as that time runs out, I can't wait to watch them kill you like we will do to all other Rebel scum in the galaxy."

It took everything in Tera not to punch his in the nose. But she knew the Troopers would have her in a second. Hux may have thought she was scum, but he was the only scum she was looking at. Tera opened her mouth to speak, but someone else had already caught Hux's attention. "General Hux," an out of breath officer said. "Kyle Ren and the ground team have returned from Takodana. They have the map."

Tera's eyes went wide, and it didn't go unnoticed from Hux. "Well, well, well. It seems that you won't have to wait to long for the destruction of your little Resistance. How wonderful." This time Tera was ready to fight, but before she could get a swing in, two Troopers had her by the arms. "Would you please escort Mrs. Ordona back to her quarters. I feel she should wait for her husband there."

The Troopers' grips on her tightened as they basically dragged Tera towards her quarters. And of course, LEP was right behind them, bounding along. "You can't do this to me." She told them. "I'm Kylo Ren's wife." The Troopers were silent, but Tera felt like they were laughing at her. "Let go of me." She ordered.

That's when both of the Troopers stopped and threw her forward in front of them. Tera turned around and found they both had their guns pointed at her. "Move along." The one on the right said. Tera stayed in place, standing her ground. "I said move along." This time the Trooper was angry.

"You can't tell me what to do." Tera replied. Although she was calm on the outside, her insides were telling her to shut up and keep walking. But another part of her knew they would listen. That she could make them listen. "Put the guns down and let me go."

"I'm going to give you ten seconds or I'll shoot." This time it was the one on the left.

"You will put down your weapons and let me go." Tera's insides were screaming at her, but she kept her place.

"Turn around now." This time the Trooper on the right had is gun pointed at her head.

For the final time, with every amount of calm and authority, (and with her eyes closed, because who wouldn't be a little scared) Tera said, "You will put down your weapons and let me go."

"We will put down our weapons and let you go."

Tera opened her eyes and saw that both her escorts had lowered there weapons and stood still. Tera raised an eyebrow. What in the hell was that? So, like any sane person, she decided to test her luck. "And you will tell me where I can find Kylo Ren."

"And we will tell you where to find Kylo Ren."

"He is interrogating a prisoner. Sector 8. Down this hall, two lefts, and then a right." Tera nodded and slowly stepped around the Troopers, as they continued to stand still, not going after her.

Confused and also impressed with herself, Tera walked down the hallway in the direction that the Troopers told her. Did that really just happen? Was that the Force, or was she just crazy? Maybe that was the reason why Snoke had spared her life. He wants her and Ren to have some kind of Force potent babies. This is just completely insane. No one in her family was Force sensitive, at least that she knew about. The Jedi weren't allowed to procreate and have families. None of this made sense.

Tera was so lost in her thoughts, that again, she didn't realize where she was going, until she ran into someone. "Sorry." She mumbled and looked down. She raised an eyebrow when she noticed those boots and the long black robes. Tera looked at, expecting to see the gray and black mask of her husband. However she was actually taken aback.

It was the first time she had seen her husband's face.

When she pictured her husband's face, she didn't really know what she thought he would look like. But, somehow, the person in front of her exceeded her expectations. He had pale skin, probably for no sunlight and the mask. His hair, dark and wavy, framed his face. He had a little bigger then average nose, and his lips were pink and full. But the thing that caught Tera's attention, was his eyes. They were dark brown and deep. In spite of his angry expression, his eyes were sad and conflicted. Like you could know ever real thing about him through those eyes. He was kind of beautiful.

And Tera definitely knew she had seen him before.


End file.
